


Keep Me Company

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Outdoors/Risky, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: The greenhouse only worked to amplify the noise they made.This was written as for Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020. You can find more fics, fan art, etc on Twitter under the hashtag #NetteflixAndChill2020 :D It's from July 15th to August 15th, and is for anybody and everybody 18+
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	Keep Me Company

Annette cried out as Felix thrust his cock into her tight, wet cunt. She was bent over one of the tall pots in the greenhouse, empty save for some stones keeping it sturdy. Just as she was about to cry out again, Felix leaned forward, and put one of his hands over her mouth, muffling her moans.

It had been around midday, and Annette had been tending to the plants in the greenhouse, singing to herself, while Felix lied back on the ground, using his overcoat as a bit of a pillow, so the hard stone floor wouldn’t hurt. While she was tending to the plants the greenhouse attendant excused herself, saying she had to leave, and wouldn’t be back for an hour or so. Almost instantly Felix had Annette pressed up against one of the columns, and was practically ravaging her.

One thing led to another, and now Annette was bent over, with the skirt of her dress pulled up to her hips and her panties pulled down to her ankles, exposing her legs and ass to him.

Even with Felix’s hand over her mouth, she couldn’t stop moaning and groaning, almost sobbing from Felix pounding his hard cock into her. Though muffled, her cries were still very much so audible, not to mention the wet slaps of his dick slamming into her pussy. If anybody were to walk by it wouldn’t be hard to guess what was happening in the greenhouse.

“While I would normally love to hear your beautiful voice, Annie, we have to be careful here or else we’ll be found out.”

“Y-You’re evil, Feli-” Annette’s sentence was cut short as she cried out from Felix’s fingers suddenly rubbing at her clit vigorously.

Despite having a smartass response ready, he wasn’t able to say it as he bit his lip, doing his best to hold back a moan. His hips stuttered slightly as her pussy squeezed his cock, practically daring him to cum early. Felix quickly sped up his hips and his fingers, putting all of his energy into getting Annette off, so he could cum as well.

However, it was no use, Annette’s pussy was practically milking his cock, begging for his cum, and who was he to deny her. He slammed his hips into her ass one last time, and came inside her cunt, filling it up to the brim with his semen. Felix bit down onto Annette’s still clothed shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure.

Though he had already cum, his already bruised pride wouldn’t let him pull out until Annette came as well. With his cock still buried balls deep inside of her, Felix kept rubbing at her clit with one hand, and used the other to fondle her breast over her clothes. With a sobbing moan Annette orgasmed, and nearly fell over on top of the large pot due to exhaustion.

Carefully, Felix slid his now flaccid cock out of Annette’s pussy, and smirked to himself when he saw his cum beginning to leak out of her. He slid her panties back up her legs, watching as Annette put them back on, enjoying the idea of her walking around full of his cum perhaps a bit _too_ much.

Just as Annette had finished smoothing the skirt of her dress back down, the greenhouse attendant returned, carrying a couple buckets full of various gardening tools, seeds, and other miscellaneous items. Felix rushed over to help the attendant with her items, also doing it to distract her a bit, so Annette could fix her hair and clothing.

“Oh, thank you so much!” The attendant was all but swooning as she watched Felix help her, but Felix was more focused on making sure Annette was alright.

“Thanks for keeping me company while I worked, Felix!” Annette leaned over, hugging Felix, before leaving the greenhouse, not missing the slight blush that had spread over his cheeks.

Felix practically dropped everything onto the floor, before all but running after Annette, not even bothering to say goodbye to the greenhouse attendant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this one is so short! At the moment I'm a little burned out when it comes to writing Netteflix, but I wanted to make sure I got one last fic for bingo out.
> 
> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events (such as the upcoming FE3H Wank Week), or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
